


The Amore Of Apollo Ryan and Lance

by Adam29



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Aphrodite - Freeform, But Lance doesn't get turned into a tree, Daphne - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Daphne and Apollo (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lance is Daphne, M/M, Parody, Pidge is Cupid, Ryan chases Lance, Ryan is Apollo, Smut, allura is Aphrodite, happy end, sex under a tree, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: beta by Devils_OfficialInspired by Dialogue with CoolSpaceQuips on Tumblr who is currently doing a comic of this to be linked
Relationships: Ryan Kinkade/Lance
Kudos: 14





	The Amore Of Apollo Ryan and Lance

God of Sunshine Apollo Kinkade slayed the mighty python, but was accosted by Cupidge, who shot him in the chest with an arrow of love. 

“You dirty little flying rat!” Ryan pulled out his bow and arrow to shoot.

“AHHHH!!” Cupidge screamed and flew off. 

“Cupidge!” Allura Aphrodite cried out, covering her mouth at her shout. 

~ **Cupidge! Pidge, pidge, pidge~**

The echo distracted Ryan, who turned and then....he saw him: the son of the River God, the naiad Lance. He was jumping across the stones of the mountain Ryan was in and playing with his friend the Oread, or mountain nymph, Hunk. His bright smile, his tinkling laugh.. 

Ryan dropped his bow and arrow in shock. “What is this feeling?” He asked, stunned. 

“It’s Love and you're the first to experience it in the world.” Allura proclaimed with a smug chuckle.

Ryan followed Lance, focused solely on the Naiad, who was now laid out in the cool shade of the trees on a leopard skin, basking in the shade, body exposed to Ryan's burning gaze boring into Lance's bared, supple skin. Every inch, every curve, every strand of hair and the slow rise of his skin was on display. He was all alone, his companion having departed for home, so Ryan approached slowly, stealthily, like a panther stalking its prey. 

Ryan leaned over Lance, sniffing deeply through his nose, inhaling the fragrance of Lance's own aroma: murky, watery, but also musky, and a hint of cocoa bean.

"Love..." Ryan praised softly.

Lance stiffened, turning over onto his back, his leopard skin clutched to his chest in surprise at the sight of the Sun God.

"L-lord Ryan Apollo!?" Lance gasped in shock. He was blushing, as the only thing preserving his privacy was the skin, though it did nothing to protect him from the sight in front of him.

He was exposed to the full blown nudity of Ryan, the dark, smoky skin, the black locks on his head. But what really stopped Lance in his tracks were Ryan's eyes, eyes set on Lance with an emotion he couldn't rightly place.

"Wait...what..what did you say before?" Lance asked, confused, overcoming his alarm. "Love. What's that?"

Ryan stared at Lance, and smiled gently.

"I apologize, I didn’t mean to scare you," Ryan said. "I mean you no harm. I simply....wanted to be near you, and....as to what 'love' is....I don't know. I’m the first in the world to feel it.” 

The God seemed sheepish, admitting to this fact, and a God being sheepish was a surprise for Lance. 321 years old, by the human standards, but he had never thought he'd be witness to this kind of event.

Ryan held out his hand, palm up, and Lance placed his hand into Ryan's to let the God place Lance's own palm over his large left pec, where his heart was beating quite rapidly, as Lance squeezed his fingers into the plump muscle. 

"It was foretold that Cupidge's arrows would bring sorrow." Ryan told Lance, "but on the contrary, I feel happy."

His eyes... They looked at Lance with such intense longing, hunger, passion and..'Love.' 

Lance didn't know what to think, he felt affection, devotion for his father, mother, siblings, their children. But this...it was different, beyond anything he might have expected.

"What do you feel?" Ryan asked.

This broke Lance out of his mind.

"I..I don't know," Lance admits. "Not 'Love.'"

Ryan laced his fingers with Lance's, and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. So warm, so tenderly. The way he did it: was this love?

"No...but...if you would allow me," Ryan pleads. "I would court you, win you, and shoot love into your heart as Cupidge did to me."

\----

Lance shrieked, giggling as he ran through the woods, chased by the ardent Ryan.

“I’ll catch you, Lance!” Ryan cried out in warning. “And when I do!”

“Ahh!” Lance screamed in fake fear, alarmed as he got blocked off by his father's river.

Only a lonely laurel tree on the bank was available to shelter Lance from the amorous attentions of Apollo Ryan.

“Save me, Mother Earth! Protect me from this amorous, admirer's attention!” Lance laughingly pleaded, wrapping his arms around the tree.

But Ryan burst through the bushes, eyes glowing with power, and adoration, as he caught sight of Lance.

“There’s no escape, my pretty.” Ryan growled, Lance squealing as he tried to hide behind the laurel tree. “The shade of this tree will not cool my fervor for your flesh.”

Lance screamed playfully, as Ryan caught him, and pinned him to the tree. He held Lance hands up above him, pushing the Naiad closer to the tree. The bark of the tree was rough, but so was Ryan's knee, rubbing and pressing up between his legs.

Lance's eyes became hooded with heat, and reciprocated feelings, as Ryan used his other hands to map out the expanse of Lance's bare chest.

“So smooth, and silky, like the water of the river,” Ryan leaned over to lick at Lance's nipples. “But sweet like the wild strawberries of the forest.”

Ryan sucked one of Lance’s nipples into his mouth, playing with the other, his fingers tweaking and rubbing on the nub. It made Lance groan and gasp in pleasure, pressing his legs together in sweet relish.

Ryan pressed his palm against Lance’s pec, squeezing and groping it, rubbing the nipple with the center of his palm.

"What will you do with me," Lance gasped, arching up against Ryan.

"I will plunder the riches offered to me in your watery depths," Ryan joked. 

But seriously, he cupped Lance’s face, and kissed him sweetly and tenderly.

Lance leaned into the kiss, sighing, as Ryan pressed closer, trapping him between the rough bark of the tree and the hard muscles of the god.

Lance's hands were released, as Ryan trailed kisses down Lance's body, stopping at his cock. Ryan cupped and fondled Lance’s ass, squeezing the cheeks firmly, earning a heavy sigh of pleasure from Lance. His cock bounced in the breeze, as Ryan licked it from root to tip. Lance dug his fingers into Ryan’s shoulder blades, head thrown back as a groan of pleasure burst forth. Ryan pleasured the naiad with his tongue, dragging the flat of it over Lance’s cock head, while Lance whimpered and quivered with the pleasure of it.

“My sweet jewel, my delectable little water drop,” Ryan purred, praising Lance. “Will you let me take you, swallow you till you’re dry of every drop?”

Ryan pressed kisses to Lance’s cock and balls. The Naiad hissed sharply as he was sucked, kissed and swallowed down. Ryan lifted one leg over his shoulder, pressing it hard over his broad shoulder, as he deepthroated Lance’s cock in one go.

Lance wailed in joyful, ecstasy. 

Ryan Popped off lance dick, kissing up the lance body and he kissed down Lance's body, peppering him with kisses, till he returned to his cock, which was hard up into the previous deep throat.

"Looks like someone is happy," Ryan said lightly, and licked at Lance’s cock.

"Do-don't say that," Lance gasped.

"But it's true," Ryan stated. "I am happy, so overjoyed...you've accepted my love, and are allowing me to return that love to you." 

Lance bumped his head against the tree, gasping, as Ryan licked him up and down. Ryan hummed, as he licked and sucked down Lance’s cock.

Ryan moaned as he dove back down to swallow his Naiad's cock, bobbing his head as he wriggled a finger inside of Lance’s tight ass.

Lance shook his head side to side, overwhelmed and yet wanting more. 

"You alright?" Ryan pulled off Lance’s cock to ask.

"My sun, no!" Lance begged. 

"Oh, you want more?" Ryan grinned, wriggling his finger inside of Lance’s ass.

"Y-yes...yes.." Lance pleaded.

"My darling, please, be patient," Ryan beseeched, pressing kisses to Lance’s thigh. "I won't want to hurt you, I need to stretch you out."

Lance thought Ryan would never stop: one finger, then two, then three, four.

"There, I think you're ready," Ryan said at last.

Lance almost wept, as he was turned around to lean on the laurel tree, his hands against the bark, as Ryan rubbed his dick between the slopes of Lance’s ass cheeks, pressing the thick member against the taint of Lance's ass hole.

"You ready, My Jewel?" Ryan grunted heatedly. "You'll get way more than a taste this time."

Ryan was rock hard, and Lance trembled as he felt that dick pressed against his buttcheeks.

"Now stay calm and still, My Love." Ryan warned. 

And with that, he began to press his dick into Lance, piercing the final vestiges of his love's virginity.

Lance shut his eyes as he cried out.

Ryan slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Lance ass. There was slick on Ryan's cock, helping him to slide in easier, but Lance had never felt something go inside of him like this before...It was a strange sensation.

"H-haaaaaah....!" Lance cried out in painful, pleasurable exertion.

Lance suddenly felt a strange popping feeling and realized that Ryan had gone as deep in as he could.

"That's it, sing for me, my love," Ryan praised.

"Nggggh!" Lance whined and moaned heavily.

Ryan continued to push deeper into Lance, and he felt his insides clenching around his dick.

"Haaah, see? It's all in! That wasn't so bad, right?" Ryan reassured his love.

Lance did his best to relax a little and control his breathing while he adjusted to the feeling.

Ryan kept teasing lance, but he could hear how excited he was in, too.

"So sweet, so tight, so supple," Ryan gasped. "My radiant, Lance."

Lance desperately tried to keep Ryan's dick inside of himself, holding onto it with his insides...he wanted to keep pleasuring him as much as he could. This God had as much power over him now, as Lance did with the Sun God.

"Ohhh! Ahh!!" Lance moaned and cried out with the rocking of Ryan's hips.

"It looks..." Ryan grunted, gritting his teeth, "...and sounds, like you're liking it so far, huh, My Gem?" 

As Lance got used to his speed, he couldn't deny how good it felt...each time he reached a certain spot, Lance felt waves of pleasure rushing down his spine.

His dick was completely hard, bouncing and slapping onto his stomach as it twitched with each of Ryan's movements.

"Are you ready for more, My Star?" Ryan panted. "Because I'm going to hit that spot inside of you faster."

"Uwaahh!! Ahhh!!" Lance cried out, as Ryan picked up speed, his hips slapping lewdly against Lance's ass.

Unaware, the two were being watched, Aphrodite-Allura and Cupidge.

"Now, for the arrow," Allura said to her child. "I'm not petty, use the same gold arrow as before."

"But...but Lance is already in love, isn't he?" Cupidge asked.

"True, but this will make sure it lasts," Allura remarked. "Ryan is a god, after all."

During all this, Lance was wailing his head off in arousal.

Just when Lance thought he was finally adjusted to the feeling, Ryan grabbed onto his waist tight and pounded his hips harder and faster than ever.

"Myyyyyyy loo-aaaaaah!!" Ryan shouted.

"R-ryan...! Ahhhh!" Lance yelled in ecstasy.

Both of their moans kept getting louder and wilder, neither of them caring that they were exposed, out in the open. Unknowingly being watched.

"Come on, Lance! I'm not going to stop until I see you cum!" Ryan told his freshly deflowered love.

Lance reached down, stroking his cock frantically, wanting to join his God Lover.

"Nhh! Nnn!!" Lance wanted to make Ryan happy, and it would certainly make Lance happy to cum now.

"Mmmf! Nghh..." Ryan growled, keeping up the relentless speed of his fucking.

"Aahhh....A-Ahh..." Lance cried out, a sign of how close he was to his peak. 

Lance could feel precum leaking out as he continued to pump his dick, and his hand started sliding easier along his shaft.

And that's when Cupidge took aim.

"Shoot the arrow!" Allura commanded.

Cupidge shot the arrow, just as Lance looked over his shoulder at Ryan, and it went into his heart.

At that moment, Lance’s insides started to clench down harder on Ryan...he wanted him inside of him even more.

"Grrrrraaah," Ryan grunted, opening his eyes to see Lance staring at him in utter love and devotion.

The pleasure was building up inside of Lance; he didn't know how much longer he could hold it in.

"A-AAAHHHH!!!" Lance screamed, one eye barely open as he shot his load. 

His mind went blank, as Ryan went over the edge, too, shooting deep inside of Lance’s ass.

The two collapsed against the laurel tree, gasping for breath as they leaned against each other, the tree their only support.

"This..this will be...a sacred tree," Ryan panted into the back of Lance’s neck after a few minutes. "It will be mine, and I will wear a crown of its leaves to commemorate this moment.”

"Please...don't commemorate me losing my virginity," Lance laughed breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> beta by Devils_Official
> 
> Inspired by Dialogue with CoolSpaceQuips on Tumblr who is currently doing a comic of this to be linked.
> 
> Inspired by Russian animation, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIIyOubites


End file.
